The heroes are their own allies?
by valecad10
Summary: Pinkie sends a wave that turned Guren into Metabee, Ceylan into Omega-xis, Chooki into Megaman, Toxsa into Stegotchi, Sonia into Rarity, Arrow into Fbeast, Kai into Spike, Manic into Drago and Goku into Tuperanda! Where are the real ones? Will the team help them return to normal?
1. Chapter 1

On the heroes base, Rex, master bearer of the element of earth, was showing Knuckles, Zib, the minions and the rabbids his new invention, the hero summoner

Rex: i call this-! The hero summoner! It can summon many heroes that we met if we need them in battles! Pretty awesome huh? Well lets check this out!

He was about to activate it, but Pinkie Pie came out of a portal happily jumping straight at the machine

Pinkie Pie: OOOO! What does this thing do!?

Zib: its about to blow!

Knuckles: you idiots! Get away from here!

Knuckles ran off with Zib and the horrified rabbids and minions while Rex avoids Pinkie who is about to land at his invention

Rex: wait! Don't do it Pinkie! Doh! This is gotta hurt... A lot...

he charged his shield which charged the shields of the others, even Sonic's, Elly's, Ben's, Blob's and Rayman's shields, but he got shocked that he doesn't have time to charge the shields of the other team members, the machine blown up sending a wave that just sent strong winds that doesn't do damage to anything but it also affects the other worlds as well, in the base it appears unaffected except for the spot where the machine blown up, it has rubble near Rex who survived the explosion, he sighed in defeat

Rex: Knuckles is gonna kill me for this...

Pinkie popped out of the rubble smiling, she zoomed near Rex

Pinkie Pie: aww... why are you so sad? I would bake a cake to cheer you up!

she went to the kitchen, and baked the cake that says "yay friends!", she pulled it out carefully and was about to bring it to Rex, but her tail accidentally knocked the harpoons that hit her which her head lands on the cake, she pulled her head out of the cake and got surprised that the script now says "heroes rule!", she got confused

Pinkie Pie: how's that even possible?

Sonic went down to the base with his eagle wing ruffling and his dragon wing twitching, he was shocked about Pinkie's mistake, his dragon tail twitched which made him see Rex worried with Pinkie trying to cheer him up with music, Sonic made a worried facepalm

Sonic: are you okay Rex?

Rex: well... I need Pinkie to wake the others up to see what happened

Pinkie Pie: OKI, DOKI, LOKI!

Sonic smiled as he conforted him by patting him in the back, while walking upstairs, Pinkie happily followed them hopping, unaware at what will they see,


	2. Chapter 2

Guren woke up feeling strange

Guren: ugh...

he felt like that something hit him, he saw Pinkie near his bed jumping

Pinkie Pie: Metabee! I knew you're still alive! Except for the strange voice!

Guren: Pinkie? I'm Guren, why you're saying Metabee?

Pinkie Pie: Guren! Its you!, its only your acting, voice, tail, and arsenal that prove that its you huh?

she smiled larger with Guren confused feeling his head throbbing

Guren: why do i feel strange..?

he placed his hand on his head but bumbed into something that is like a horn, he looked up and got shocked that it was Metabee's horn, he looked at his hand and it was white and yellow, he turned around to see his tail that it was no longer red and black, it was yellow, even there was 2 boosters on his back he ran to his mirror and nearly panicked that he was not looking at himself, he was looking at Metabee, with shred clothes of his former self, he calmed down that he still have his tail, voice and arsenal, he turned around to see a smiling Pinkie

Guren/Metabee: Pinkie... What happened to me?

Pinkie Pie: see! You're Metabee now Guren! Pretty cool huh? Oooh! I forgot! I need to wake the others up and tell them what happened to you!

she zoomed out of his room, Guren sighs in disappointment

Guren/Metabee: this is going to take a while

0000000000000

Kai felt his stomach burning up, but he never felt fire inside of him

Pinkie Pie: hi Spike! Or should i say Kai in Spike's body!

Kai woke up in shock, then saw Pinkie smiling at him, he saw his hands then got shocked that they are now purple claws

Kai: uh oh...

He saw in a mirror, he wasn't looking at himself, he was looking Spike wearing his clothes and arsenal,

Kai/Spike: Im in Spike's body! But i have my clothes this time, does this mean i turned into Spike's clone!?

Pinkie Pie: um.. Maybe! OOOH! there is another transformed one!

Pinkie Pie zoomed to another room, Kai picked up his arsenal, then ran to the base

Kai/Spike: i hope that my friends know my voice proves that its just me!

0000000000000

Sonia felt strange on her forehead, her hands and feet felt numb, she opened her eyes to see that her tiger tail was purple with a curly tuft,

Sonia: why my tail is purple?

she reached her tail with her hand, but got shocked that it was a white hand, she saw her feet which are now hooves, Rarity's cutie mark was on her thighs, she felt her muzzle which was now an equine's muzzle, she also had the purple curly hair and horn, she ran into her mirror, she was shocked that wasn't herself, it was Rarity, she sighed in relief that she was a anthromorphic version of Rarity, she was still wearing her clothes and arsenal, she turned around and smiled that she still had her beautiful white wings, her height was the same

Sonia/Rarity: well this wasn't so bad at all... although i now want to be me again...

Pinkie zoomed in front of her, smiling happily

Pinkie Pie: hi Sonia who is now Rarity! Ooo! You can do magic like Rarity now!

Sonia/Rarity: It could be possible

Pinkie Pie: oooh! The next transformed one is shocked! Im coming!

Pinkie zoomed to another room with Sonia looking at her new horn

Sonia/Rarity: it would take practice for magic...

**did you see that? Guren, Kai and Sonia are turned into Metabee, Spike and Anthro Rarity, will they become themselves again, who else is affected? Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
